The Secrets of Bella Swan
by ParamoreRockskk7
Summary: THIS IS SECRET LIARS- just a different name now :  Bella and Edward both have secrets, but are they able to set them aside for each other.  Bella finds herself in a sticky position when a mysterious K starts to threaten to tell her secrets, but who is K?
1. What Did She Do?

**I don't own Twilight. **

* * *

Bella and Edward had never met. Sure, they had gone to the same school for a while now, but they never really noticed each other, interacted with each other. He hung about with the Cullen's, his own small group of adopted siblings that kept him safe and almost cut off with the rest of the world. Bella hung out with a small group of different people. She didn't know them particularly well, but it kept her from being alone, the loser of the school. Bella had gone to live with her father when her mom died. It had been two years now, and Bella had come to terms that she was never going to go back home, to get out of Forks. Forks was her home now.

She stared down at her soup on the table, stirring it idly as her 'friends' sat around her, chatting, laughing, giving each other a friendly punch on the arm now and again. She couldn't help but look up at the Cullen's now and again. They fascinated her, their skin so white and shiny, their hair so perfect in every way. Was it possible for them to look any more...magnificent?

"Hello, Bella." The crowd of unwanted leftovers stopped talking, all looking at Bella, the new girl. Edward Cullen had just walked over to her and talked to her. He said hello. The Cullen's never say hello unless you're one of them. Bella looked up from her soup, slowly but surely realising Edward had spoken. Edward just gave a crooked smile, his concentration focused on her beautiful face. He was mesmerised. He felt a deep connection between them, but he couldn't figure it out. Who was she?

"Hello, Bella," he repeated, "I'm Edward." His voice wrung out in a deep wave like an ocean. There was a silence from the rest of the table as Bella stammered and stuttered to say anything at all. She couldn't breathe. She choked up. In a rush to say something, her hand swept over the table, wiping her soup clean on to the floor. There was a cluttered sound in the cafeteria, and almost everyone stopped talking as the two stared at each other, the soup splattered on the floor.

"I'm so sorry," Bella said as she started to pick up the bowl and spoon.

"It's okay. I'll see you around." He started to walk back to his table, and everyone started talking again, the room filling with a comfortable noise that made Bella feel comfortable.

"Did you realise who just talked to you?" Jessica, one of the girls who was at her table, looked down at Bella who started to walk away from the mess, and started to walk out the cafeteria door. She thought if she walked fast enough, she could escape Jessica, but surely enough she ran up to catch up with her.

"I'm guessing Edward Cullen?" Bella said in an almost sarcastic tone. Jessica laughed and smiled.

"You guessed right. They kind of keep to themselves, you know? They're a bit weird." Bella looked at Jessica in interest.

"How?" She asked quietly as they continued to walk down and across to the parking lot.

"Well, they just don't socialize with any other people. They are like together. Rosalie and Emmet, Jasper and Alice. They are the couples and Edward is alone. It's weird, they live together."

"I'm going now. I've got to get home early." Jessica smiled and waved goodbye as she tip-toed over the puddles to her next class. Bella only had to go home because her dad, Charlie, was bringing the rest of her stuff from Phoenix. She needed to unpack.

When she got back to the house, she walked in to find a load of boxes scattered across the floor in the living room. Charlie was bringing in a box when he walked in.

"Hey Bells. This is the last box. I've got to get back to work, but call me if you need me."

"Okay dad." He walked back out towards the front door, making his way to his police vehicle. Bella started to take the boxes to her bedroom. It was going to be a tiring night.

"I've seen it happen Edward." Alice teased her brother as they gathered in the living room. Edward looked up at Alice and gave her a wild glare. "I'm just saying. She's the person you've been waiting for."

"She can't know about us."

"She's going to know soon enough. I can see it," Alice pointed to her mind, giving a small smile.

"No." Edward was getting frustrated with Alice's visions. He wanted to know more about Bella. He needed to know more. If she was the one he'd been searching for, he wondered how the future would work out. Alice's visions weren't always clear, and somehow he knew that she was right about one thing. Bella was the person he'd been waiting for.

Bella finished unpacking her boxes and sat down on her bed with a sigh. She was exhausted from the day. She was also embarrassed about spilling soup all over the cafeteria floor. Her phone buzzed. She got it out of her pocket and opened the new message that she had received. It read-"_Check the mirror in your closet. From K." _Bella paused for a minute, not knowing who the mystery person was. Her heart jumped a little, but she got the courage to go and open the closet. As she pulled back the doors, she saw the mirror on the door. She dropped the phone instantly and put her hand over her mouth. Stepping back a few paces as she read what was put on the mirror. "_Enjoying Forks? Try not to kill Charlie, like you killed your mother. From K."_

_

* * *

_

_**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK BY REVIEWING. THANKYOU :D **  
_


	2. Love Is In The Air, And It's Deadly

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT :D**

* * *

Bella was shocked. Okay, that was an understatement. Bella was frightened, scared, confused amongst other things. She looked at the mirror again, wondering if she had read right. "_Enjoying Forks? Try not to kill Charlie, like you killed your mother. From K." _Nope, she had read correctly, the letters written with some sort of lipstick. Bella thought back to that terrible night, when her mother died. She knew it was a mistake, she never meant for it to happen. But it did. She felt so bad for letting it happen.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Charlie walking in to her room, and she instantly shut the closet doors. She smiled nervously at him as he walked through the doorway.

"Hey Bella. Did you get unpacked okay?" Bella kept her hands firmly on the doorknob of the closet, keeping them behind her back.

"Yeah. Most my stuff is already unpacked. Just a few more boxes." Charlie gave her a small smile.

"You should take a break from all this. You should go and see some of your old friends. You should go and see Jacob." Bella shivered at his name. Jacob had once been Bella's good friend when she came to visit her dad now and again. They had seemed to grow apart and soon they began not to talk.

"Dad, I don't think that's the best idea, you know-"

"I think it will do you some good!" Charlie cut Bella off mid-sentence. "Go," he said raising his eyebrows. Bella was about to exit her bedroom when she remembered the mirror.

"Okay dad, I will, I'm just going to finish up here." Charlie nodded his head and went back downstairs. After she heard the television come on, she rushed to the bathroom to get some paper towels. She rushed back in to her bedroom, opening the closet and rubbing the mirror with the paper towels. The red lipstick smeared, and the words soon became nothing but a blur as she finished of the remains of the scribbled letters. Once she was satisfied, she flushed the paper towels and made her way to La Push.

Edward was frustrated. The night had begun to turn in to one whole torture hour. He wanted to go and see Bella, but it would look strange if he turned up at her doorstep.

"Edward, you should go hunt." Carlisle walked in to the room, his hands full of paperwork. Carlisle was a good father figure, and he worked as a doctor. Edward appreciated his kindness, but his mind was too busy to hunt.

"I'm not hungry."

"Everyone else is away. I've just got back actually. Had to retire early as it seems I have a lot of paperwork." Edwards mind suddenly buzzed with activity. He could feel the presence of someone important nearby. Someone he needed to see.

"Actually I will hunt. I won't bother going to catch up with the others. I'll hunt on my own." Carlisle smiled in response as he sat down staring at the wad of paper in front of him. Edward rushed out the house, starting to pick up the scent of _her. _He started out towards the forest, picking up on her. He rushed through the trees, dodging branches carefully and swiftly. He could feel her nearer and nearer, hearing her mind buzz with excitement. He finally made his way to a clearing where the moon beamed brightly. He took a deep breath, even though he didn't need it, it just helped him clear his head. What he was doing was dangerous. He felt like everything he had done, was for her. She was hiding in the shadows of the trees, not daring to go in to the light.

"What are you doing here?" He asked through his teeth.

"I came back for you. We can run Edward, we can go away from here and no one has to know."

"You are killing innocent people; it's not how it's meant to be. You need to be careful; Carlisle is already looking in to it." Edwards' hands balled in to fists. She cooed and cooed at him, telling him it was alright. His fists loosened and he circled the beam of moonlight.

"It's going to be alright. James and Laurent are dead; they're not going to get the chance to screw things up." She started to walk up to Edward, the moon now shining on her pale face, her fire like hair.

"Victoria," Edward breathed. She put her finger on his lips, pulling him closer, and tangling him in a deep kiss. Edward was lost, his mind racing through a million thoughts. He broke the kiss, almost stepping back a full yard.

"I need to get back. Carlisle will be wondering where I am. I said I was hunting." Edward started to walk away when Victoria grabbed his arm. He didn't look back.

"I love you." He didn't speak for a moment, not completely sure what those words actually meant.

"I ... love you too."

Bella had time to think whilst she was driving to La Push in her beaten up truck. She was partly frightened that this K knew something she had never told. Her best friend back in Phoenix had been Katherine. That was the only K she knew, but it couldn't be. Although Bella and Katherine had shared everything, Bella knew she no longer existed. Katherine disappeared when they were younger, and a few years afterwards she had been pronounced dead. She didn't know much about how Katherine had disappeared or if they had actually found her, but it was the last she ever heard of Katherine. There was only one other person she was close to. Jacob. Her thoughts brought her back to the present, where she saw Jacob's house fast approaching. Bella wasn't too sure what she was going to say, but she knew she had to talk to him. Maybe he knew something about K. She slowly stopped outside his house, the lights glowing from inside. They hadn't seen her pull up, and she considered driving away again, but she turned off the engine and took a deep breath. Her cell buzzed, and her heart immediately jumped to her throat. She was prepared not to read the text she had just received, but something was pushing her towards the phone from across her. Her hand swept the cell phone up, and she opened up the text.

"_Going to see an old friend? I think we all know you were more than that. From K_."

* * *

**Okay...so I know it was only yesterday that I started this story, but I am really in a writing mood and have finished this chapter so I have manage to do a second chapter. Also, I really do need reviews to make sure people are liking this story, without reviews, I don't know who is enjoying it and if it is worth continueing, so please, please, please review :D I hope you enjoy this chapter...and I also hope it is exciting and leaving you guessing and wondering :D byeee!**


	3. The Trouble of Being Bella

**I do not own Twilight. :D  
**

* * *

Bella ignored the phone completely. She felt ridiculous for believing that K actually knew anything about her life. Her secrets were threatened, but she didn't want it to get the better of her. Maybe K would eventually go away with time. She threw the phone to the other side of her truck. It bounced of the plastic bit of the door, landing on the passenger seat. Bella made her way out to Jacob's house, taking small steps in the sudden darkness. She could just see the pathway, stepping on each stone, tip-toeing her way to the door. The porch light was on, glowing in the night. Bella lightly wrapped her knuckles on the door, feeling a bit nervous. Jacob answered the door, his smile almost instantly turning in to a slight frown, confusion setting on his face.

"Bella?" He asked almost uncertain of her presence, as if it wasn't actually there.

"Yeah, it's me Jacob," Bella said this almost reluctantly. She scuffed her foot on the porch, looking all around her except at Jacob. There was a silence between them. Jacob closed the door and they sat down on the loveseat sitting on the porch.

"What are you doing here? The last time I had seen you was ages ago, when-"

"I know what happened," Bella cut Jacob off; "I was there."

"I missed you." Bella looked up at Jacob, glaring at him.

"What happened to you Jake, you've cut your hair, and it seems like you've swallowed gallons of steroids; what are you know, like the Hulk?" Jacob smiled a bit, and Bella soon joined in as they both started to laugh. It soon went quiet as Bella stood up to put her hands on the railing.

"I've been getting strange texts. Someone knows about my mom." Jacob looked at Bella interestingly.

"But who would know about that?"

"It's from a K. It could be Katherine."

"Katherine's dead. It couldn't possibly be her."

"Or it could be you?" Jacob gave a glare. He couldn't believe that Bella just accused him of this happening.

"I wouldn't dare!" He almost shouted this, "I haven't talked to you in ages, why would you think that?"

"Because you and Katherine were the only people I shared my secrets with."

"Bella." Jacob walked up behind Bella, wrapping his arms around her. She tilted her head to the side, moving closer in to Jacob. She breathed in deeply, causing her to go all light-headed as she turned around to face Jacob. They gazed at each other for a moment. "I wouldn't do that to you. You know I love you." He pushed in to her, kissing her. Bella wasn't too sure what to feel, but she kissed him back, pushing more in to him.

"Stop Jacob! This is wrong!" Bella pushed away from him, covering her mouth, sighing.

"Bella, we're in love. You know it."

"Jacob, we're not in love, you're just in love with the idea of love. I've got to go." Bella started back to her truck, almost stomping on the path as she went.

"Bella, please don't leave," Jacob pleaded. Bella paused for a short while, not knowing what to do. She decided she didn't want to stay, she had tortured herself enough.

"It was a mistake coming here. I'm sorry." She started to run to her truck as tears flew down her soft cheeks.

The forest was dark and silent now. Edward didn't know how long he'd been running, but he had been trying to get away from Victoria. He didn't know how he felt about her. He didn't know what to do either. He stopped for a minute, looking around him. He didn't want to go home, not yet. He strained to hear anything nearby. There was a noise, a low buzzing, maybe the traffic on the motorway. He heard another familiar sound. In all the buzzing, he heard a deeper noise, a lower and fiercer humming. It was Bella's truck. It was easy to pick out that sound from the rest of the traffic, a special noise he had stored in his memory for safe keeping.

"Bella," he breathed as he caught the sweet scent of her _blood._ Edward started to run. The scent taking over his fears and sense and he just ran. He kept up with her truck, making sure he wasn't being too noticeable. He stayed in the woods, just to keep safe. They stopped outside Bella's house, and Edward waited in the woods. He watched Bella get out of her truck, slamming the door angrily, and walking in to the house. He saw her bedroom light come on, and he started to climb the tree nearest to it, not thinking about what he was doing. He looked in the window as she fell asleep. He didn't know how long he waited there, but it must have been at least an hour. He swung from the tree in to her room, landing on her bedroom floor in one swift movement.

She lay there asleep. He just watched her take deep breaths as she tossed and turned now and again. It was fascinating to him. What was even more fascinating was that she was quiet. Well, not just herself in general, but her mind was quiet. Her mind said nothing. That was a strange new thing to Edward. Suddenly she stirred, awaking quickly and Edward dashed for the window.

"Hmm, Edward?" Bella said this sleepily, not knowing if she had seen correctly. She got up to the window, peering out towards the dark street. The cool breeze was disturbing, and with that she closed the window, walking back in to her comfy bed. Edward just sat on the roof, almost shocked that she nearly saw him. With that thought, he jumped from the roof and started to run on his way home, knowing Carlisle would start to worry about him.


	4. Is That The Way You Always Talk To Girls

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT :D **

* * *

Edward got home late that night after slightly 'stalking' Isabella Swan. He jumped up the many steps to the doorway almost too eagerly and swiftly walked inside. He saw that everyone was back from their hunt, and he considered dashing past them to go to his bedroom to dive in to another book that lay on top of the large pile. He stopped a minute, looking at everyone as they went about their usual ways. Carlisle and Esme were the only ones who looked up at Edward.

"You're very late young man. You know we don't like you going out that late on your own." Carlisle spoke in a disciplinary tone, although he knew Edward would be quite safe on his own, he was just trying to keep some normality in his family.

"Sorry. I was _off _my game tonight. Damn bears are fast." Esme looked a bit shocked when he said this.

"Bears? How far did you go?" Esme asked, hugging him softly.

"Not far Esme, I'm sorry." She gave him a smile and suddenly Edward remembered that Alice was in the room. She was glaring at him the whole time, giving him an evil stare. She _knew _what he was up to; she had seen it in her visions.

"Edward, can I talk to you upstairs please." Edward realized what it was about, and he quickly followed Alice upstairs. She got him to her oversized bathroom, and closed the door quietly.

"Would you like to explain to me what you were doing with Victoria?" She spat these words out in a whisper, as not to alert the other members of the family; they couldn't know what was going on.

"I was just talking to her," Edward sighed.

"Yes, really? Do you talk to everyone with your tongue down their throats?" Alice gently put her fist down on the counter, looking right in to Edwards's eyes.

"No Alice, don't over exaggerate the situation. This has nothing to do with you."

"It does if I'm the one keeping your little secret from Carlisle and Esme and the rest of the family. She is trouble Edward, and sooner or later you're going to get hurt."

"Please," Edward pleaded, "don't tell anyone. For me?" Alice was very reluctant to keep secrets, but she nodded, looking in to the mirror to fix her hair and giving her best smile to herself. Edward went back down to the rest of the family whilst Alice stood and sighed in her bathroom.

The rain hit hard against Bella's window in her bedroom. As she woke, she felt she didn't want to go to school today, especially after dreaming about Edward Cullen being in her room. She sighed and yawned, getting dressed and going to the kitchen to make Charlie some breakfast and cleaning the already clean house. She sat at the kitchen table, waiting on the toast to pop from the toaster, briefly reading the newspaper headlines. Charlie came down the stairs just after the toast popped, so it was nice and hot for him.

"Morning Bells." Charlie was already in his police uniform, and Bella suspected he would have to go straight to work after breakfast.

"Good morning dad. I made some breakfast. Are you going to the station early today?"

"Yes. I've got a lot of paperwork to cover. This looks good," Charlie sat down as Bella produced a plate in front of him. He started to eat his food, drink his coffee, and read the newspaper Bella had been reading a few moments ago. Bella sat opposite from him and sipped quietly on a glass of water.

"Do you want a ride to school Bells? I can drive you in the police car and get you on your way home." Bella's eyes widened a bit and then she put down the glass of water.

"Erm ... sorry dad, I don't think I'd be popular with the 'cool kids' if I appeared at school in the police car." She half joked, but she knew it would be a true story.

"That's okay Bella, I'm not exactly what you guys call 'hip' these days."

"No, dad," Bella replied as she got up from the table, "You're definitely not hip anymore." She laughed a bit, and Charlie laughed too. "I'm going now, bye."

"Bye Bells, have a good day at school." Bella smirked at that comment as she walked out the door in to her truck.

The biology classroom was full of people chatting about their research and experiments that Mr. Molina had handed out. Everyone was busy and intent on doing their work, until Edward Cullen walked in to the classroom. There was a pause in the noise before many started to continue their work. Bella listened in to him as he walked towards Mr. Molina's desk.

"Sorry I'm late Sir."

"It's okay Mr. Cullen, take a seat please. You can join Miss Swan." Bella felt a sharp pain in her chest as he said this, and Edward paused before going to sit beside Bella. There was a silence, something Bella didn't like. Edward stared at his books slowly, reading each letter on the front cover.

"So, Bella," Edward said quietly, "what are we doing?"

"Mitosis. We're doing the stages of Mitosis." Bella breathed as she wrote some answers in her notebook. They soon began discussing the work, and in between it, they casually talked.

"Why did you move here?" Edward asked, "Do you like the rain?"

"No," Bella laughed at him. "Definitely not the rain," she said whilst looking out the window. "I came to stay with my dad." As Bella explained, Edward found himself getting frustrated because her mind was blank, a sea of nothing. She was so difficult to _read_.

"I'm sorry for asking questions, but you are just _fascinating_." Bella looked Edward in the eyes, smiling at him. He smiled back, his teeth shining brightly against the lighting in the room.

"Are you going to the school dance tomorrow?" Bella thought about this for a moment. She hadn't took too much notice about the dance tomorrow, nor was she that bothered, but she also knew Edward Cullen was asking her, and she felt like there was an opportunity there.

"Erm... I wasn't too sure. I kind of forgot about it."

"You should go," he said as the bell rung, "I'd go to it if you did." He collected his books and started to walk out of the classroom. Bella was sat there, smirking and shaking her head as if what had just happened was a dream.

* * *

**okay, so I know there are people out there reading this, but pretty please review so I know what you think, because then it gives me a better idea of what to write next so pretty pretty pretty please review thankyou :D**


	5. Dance With A Chance Of Bite

**I do not own Twilight.**

**Firstly I'd like to thank twihard22 for reviewing this story, other than my sis, so this chapters for you. And there will be more Bella and Edward romance from now on, with a bit of secrets as well of course ;)  
**

* * *

Bella considered running away at this point. Her foot was placed at the step of the gym hall that had been turned in to a floral display for the school dance. She had pondered over whether to go to the dance, but then again she knew Edward Cullen was going to this dance. Although Bella had not thought much about the dance, she had noticed she had prepared herself pretty well, dressing with very accurate precision. She pushed her foot inside the door, hearing the music as she entered the large room, and she saw many people dancing.

"Hey Bella!" Jessica called. She was the first one to notice Bella, followed by Mike, Angela and Eric-the crowd she had sat with at lunch. They followed Jessica over to Bella, each and every one of them smiling at her.

"Wow, Bella. You look amazing," Mike said and everyone nodded.

"Thank you Mike," Bella returned. Jessica looked Bella up and down, giving a sarcastic smirk. Was Jessica getting jealous?

"She looks quite a site doesn't she?" said a velvet voice from behind her. Bella turned around to see Edward standing there casually smiling in a tux. He looked at the others as they went silent, and Bella tried not to let a small giggle escape her mouth. "Would you like to dance, Bella?" Before she answered, she heard Jessica mock Edward in a deep, gruff voice. Bella didn't look back, but smiled at Edward with a small nod. He reached out to take her hand and he swept her away from the crowd to the far corner of the gym. A slow song came on, and they danced in the slightly dark corner.

"Bella, you look amazing tonight," Edward started as they circled their corner.

"Well, not as amazing as you. I mean literally your skin is sparkling."

"What?" Edward backed away looking around at his skin.

"I'm kidding, Edward. Nothing to freak out about." Bella laughed a bit as Edward relaxed and started to hold Bella again. "At least you dance well, I have the co-ordination of my Dad, hence my dancing," she pointed to her feet.

"Well, I can help you with that." Edward picked Bella up off her feet, placing her on top of his feet. He moved softly in the circular motion, making their dancing a whole lot better. "Is that better?"

"Much." They danced for what felt like forever, Bella resting her head on Edward's shoulder. Bella looked up in to his eyes; Edward felt something stir in his stomach, like butterflies. He wondered if they were about to kiss, he could feel it.

"I think I should go, Edward."

"Don't, I mean, come back to my house. I'm sure my parents will be excited to meet you." Edward smiled and took Bella of his feet, placing her back on her feet.

"Mr Cullen, taking me to meet your parents? It's not even the first date," Bella joked, laughing at his arched eyebrows. He laughed too.

"I'll meet you in the hallway outside the History room, I have to go and find my sister, Alice." Bella nodded and started to search for the exit. When she found it she walked in to the darkness, only one of the lights was on. It flickered, and Bella found it creepy, but continued to walk down to the History room. It was locked, but she hadn't expected to go in it, only to wait outside it. She leaned against the door, letting down her hair as it was slightly irritating. Her curls fell to her shoulders, and she smiled as she thought about meeting Edward's family, hoping they would be as kind and sincere as he was. Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard something move in the hallway. She saw shadows dance on the wall.

"Hello?" She asked to the darkness, but she got no reply. Bella got scared, and she started to run back towards the gym, but as she ran, something tripped her up and she fell. She tried to crawl back to the gym, call for help, but her fear kept her from screaming out. Something dragged her back as tears fell from her eyes.

"No ... no!" Bella whispered. The figure grabbed her arm, and bite in to her wrist. She saw the figure had flaming red hair, something that distracted her from the pain. She tried to focus more on the figure, but was too late as she saw it-or her- get flung away from me, and the figure hit the wall, soon scurrying away. The pain was brought back to attention, and Bella started to roll around in pain.

"Bella?" Edward breathed as he knelt down beside her. She wriggled in pain, everything becoming unfocused.

"Edward, we need to get her to Carlisle." This voice was a high soprano voice, Alice. As Edward lifted Bella and started to take her out to his Volvo, everything went black for Bella.

As Bella drifted in and out of consciousness, she could hear Edward and Alice arguing.

"Edward, this is going to get us in to a lot of trouble," Alice squealed as Edward concentrated on driving.

"I'm sure she won't remember much. We'll just get the venom out of her and get her home."

"Oh, and I'm guessing you'll go and suck up to the person who done this afterwards? I know it was Victoria. You can smell that red headed, venom stinking, rat packing-"

"Alice! I'll sort that out later. You really can be annoying for such a small person." Bella could see Alice grin.

Bella soon felt the car stopped and Edward rushed to carry Bella in to the Cullen residence.

"Carlisle!" Edward growled almost shouting. Carlisle rushed down the stairs, staring at the girl in his hands.

"A vampire attacked her, venom inside her blood," said Alice as she prepared the couch for Bella to lie on. Had Bella just heard right? A _vampire?_ She didn't concentrate on it too long because the pain was much more consuming than the thought of a story. Bella was laid on to the couch by Edward, and Carlisle started to look at the bite mark. It glistened with a silvery liquid that made her blood darker than its usual color.

"Edward, I have to get the venom out," Carlisle said as he looked at Edward. Edward pleaded with his eyes, but he knew Carlisle had to do it. When Edward nodded, Carlisle bit in to the same exact place where the monster had bit her. He sucked on the blood and soon he got enough of it to get rid of all the venom inside Bella's body. They left Bella for a while, bandaging her up and leaving her to rest on the sofa. When she woke up, they all gathered around her, their eyes watching her carefully. Edward took her hand and knelt down beside her.

"Are you alright Bella?" Bella, coming to her senses nodded and pushed herself up on the sofa.

It was all quiet. Bella remembered the one thing she wished was not the truth; that she was stuck inside a dream.

"What's wrong Bella?" Alice asked, but then saw what was wrong.

"What are you?"

* * *

**Dun, dun, duhhhh! :D So I'm sorry to leave it on a sort of cliffhanger but I thought it would be a good place to stop so it left you wondering how it would all go down. Also I was wondering if I should do a chapter where it sort of follows Alice around, because I've mainly been following Bella and Edward around, but wouldn't it be good to follow Alice around for a chapter? review or PM me to let me know :D**


	6. My Best Friend Is A Friggin' Werewolf

**Disclaimer as always-I do not own Twilight :D **

**Okay so this chapter is dedicated to my wonderful sis, beeksy22, especially because she has given me lots of support on this one and all my stories...I owe her big time :D**

**Secondly, at the start of this chapter, I found it really hard to write it, especially when I was worrying about exam results so I do apologise if it gets boring for you, but hopefully it doesn't. Don't worry, I found more inspiration towards the end. :D**

**Enjoy! ;)  
**

* * *

It had been three days now. Three days since Bella had been attacked. Three days since Bella found out what Edward and his family were. She had found it hard to come to terms with what they were, what they kept from the rest of the world. _Vampires. _ The word itself was enough to make someone raise an eyebrow in spectacle. She stood silently in the living-room of the Cullen residence, and her phone buzzed in her pocket. Her breathing slowed as she remembered about the texts she had been receiving. She dug it out from the bottom of her pocket and read the text.

"_You've always been good at keeping secrets Bella, but how long are you going to keep this one? From K." _Bella swallowed the hard lump that had risen in her throat, and she quickly pushed her phone back in to her pocket as she heard Alice walking up behind her.

"Some coffee to take your mind off things," Alice handed Bella the black mug that was in her hand, and Bella nodded and sipped on the hot liquid slowly. "You know, you can't just expect to come to me for comfort and expect never to run in to Edward again. He lives here Bella, He's literally been camping out in the forest since you found out what we were." It was true; Bella had found Alice the easiest to talk to. She was nice to her, and treated her almost like a sister, but it didn't help that she _was _Edward's sister.

"I'll speak to him soon," Bella mumbled through a pursed mouth. Alice sighed.

"Do you want to stay here tonight? Don't worry, we won't bite," Alice giggled a bit as she said that, and Bella laughed a bit too. She nodded and went to take out her phone to ring Charlie. She wasn't too sure how she was going to explain to Charlie that she was staying with vampires, and thought it would be best if she made up a different story; one that Charlie would surely prefer.

"Hi dad, I'm staying at Jacob's tonight, I hope you don't mind. I'll catch you later, bye." Almost immediately after shutting down the phone, Alice gave an evil glare towards her.

"You know Jacob Black?"

"Yeah, why?" Alice scoffed and threw her arms up in the air.

"He's a dangerous mutt that's why!" Bella pondered over what Alice had just said.

"What do you mean he's dangerous?" Alice went all serious and just looked down towards the floor.

"Nothing. I've already said too much."

"Oh, let me guess," Bella started to rage, getting slightly angry, "Now I know there's vampires there's werewolves and witches and all things fairytale?" Alice remained silent as she knew she had just blown everything. "You've got to be kidding me," Bella said shaking her head in anger. She started to stomp out to her truck but Alice was too fast, stepping in front of her.

"You can't go to La Push."

"I'm going, Alice." Bella shoved by her and started to make her way down the steps to her truck, but Alice once again stopped her.

"Bella, I can't protect you."

"What would I need protecting _from?_" Bella asked.

"Bella, please," Alice pleaded as Bella got in her truck. She ignored her and turned the keys in the ignition, driving off to La Push.

Edward saw the distress going on in the front yard. He watched with interested eyes as Bella drove away.

"This is your entire fault, Edward!" Alice shouted as she stomped her foot. Edward swooped down from the tree he was perched on to meet Alice.

"Why did you let her go?"

"What was I supposed to do, go tie her up in the basement; yeah, that would surely help Mr-oh-I-love-you-Bella-but-I'm-too-afraid-to-show-it!" Alice stuck her tongue out at Edward before disappearing in to the house. Edward decided to follow Bella's truck as she drove her way up to La Push.

Bella got out of her truck and stomped up to Jacob's front door, knocking on it madly. When he answered the door, he smiled, but suddenly realized Bella's sour face.

"What the hell are you?" Jacob breathed in heavily as he answered.

"I don't know what you're talking about," his voice rang out steadily, as if not to alarm me.

"I think you do Jake. You've been keeping things from me, I know it. You're something _other _than human." Jacob's eyes shifted. He was trying to figure out how he was going to explain that he couldn't tell her.

"I can't tell you that. As if you don't know already. You've been hanging around with them Bloodsuckers lately; I'm surprised you're not one of them." Bella was shocked at how upfront he was about the Cullens.

"Well, I'm guessing you're not a vampire."

"Natural enemy."

"Then what are you?" Bella paused for a minute, remembering what Alice had said back at the Cullen house.

"_You know Jacob Black?" _

"_Yeah, why?" _

"_He's a dangerous mutt that's why!"_

"Mutt? Like a werewolf?" Bella's eyes grew, putting one hand over her mouth. Jacob just looked away, trying to focus on something other than her shocked face.

"Bella, I'm-"

"My best friend is a friggin' werewolf!" Bella shouted out, her expression softening. Jacob smiled at her.

"So, you're not mad?"

"Well, yeah, but I mean, I already found out about vampires the hard way. At least you're not going to bite me, are you?" She laughed and showed Jacob the bite mark from the mystery vampire. His face was hard and stern, and Bella decided to pull her arm back down to her side. Jacob's eyes burned with fire. He hated all Bloodsuckers with a passion.

"Did he-"

"No Jake!" Bella interrupted him, "Edward _didn't _bite me." There was a long pause, long enough for Bella to think things through about what had happened with her and Jacob, and if this thing he was had changed any part of her feelings for him. She couldn't decide. But then, there was also Edward.

"Jake, everything is good between us now, isn't it?"

"Yeah, sure." He looked away which gave Bella the idea he wasn't too sure. Bella walked slowly up to Jacob, pulling him in to an even hug. He was warm. In fact, Jacob was very warm.

"It's a werewolf thing," Jacob breathed, as if reading Bella's thoughts. She smiled in to his shoulder, until she heard something step out from the woods beside the house. It was walking closer towards them, but their face was covered by darkness. Jacob became alert, pushing Bella behind him and growling at the figure.

"Oh, young love," the womanly voice rang out like chimes, "You do like to keep secrets under locks, Bella. I mean, with Jacob this close, there is no way he is going to say anything about how your mom died, is there?" The voice sounded like it was covered with velvet-a vampire. But there was something familiar about this voice. Something Bella recognised. The figure stepped out in to the light of the porch, and both Bella and Jacob gasped at who was standing before them.

"Katherine."

* * *

**Dun, Dun, Duh! *gasp* Finally glad I got Katherine involved. I see her as a bit of a wild child, especially now that she's a vampire. Did anyone expect that, seeing as everyone presumed she was dead? Just hope I made it exciting enough...again, sorry if it was boring...promise to do better next time :D**

**Bye! ;)**

**P.S-Need to know if you want an Alice chapter? review or pm me :D  
**


	7. Katherine

**Chapter 7 woohooo! I'm sorry if I don't actually have days planned that I update, I just like to update freely :D Anyway, chapter 7, with Katherine etc. Also a bit romance with Bella Edward, but I'm not going to give too much away, you'll just have to read for yourself :D ENJOY READERS!...you are what keeps me writing ;D**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight, but this little pot of trouble is my own :D  
**

* * *

Katherine stood there flashing one of her famous smiles. Bella was shocked at how different she looked. She gave off a sweet scent, something Bella knew only a vampire could have. Her eyes were a deep red. She was an absolute marvel, not that she wasn't already, what with every boy in Bella's old school following her around like a pack of dogs.

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be dead," Jacob breathed angrily as he kept an arm spread outwards over Bella to protect her. Although he had hung out with her when she came to visit Forks with Bella, he still disliked her, even more so now she was a vampire.

"I'm a vamp Jakey Wakey," Katherine spoke in a mocking voice, "Take a look at me. I'm fabulous!" She spun around and put her hands in the air. Bella rolled her eyes.

"How could you let us think you were dead?" Bella chocked out, still slightly shocked.

"Easy, Bells. It's not as if you actually missed me?" Bella felt a tear fall down her cheek, Jacob getting shakier beside her. He was getting angry. "Oh," Katherine laughed, "you did miss me." She clapped her hands together, still laughing. Bella felt herself push away from Jacob, running toward Katherine in anger. She wanted to lunge at Katherine. She wanted to actually make Katherine dead. She tried to jump on to Katherine, but she was too fast, and slammed Bella down by her neck in a matter of seconds. Bella felt her head crush against the soft grass, choking on Katherine's stone cold hand around her neck. Jacob roared, rushing of the porch and phasing in to a werewolf. There was a strange glow around him when he changed, and it was an amazing thing to watch, but Katherine didn't seem to think so. His wolf self jumped forward towards Katherine and Bella, pushing Katherine away from Bella with his large paws. As she slammed to the ground, Bella felt the earth shake beneath her. She got up and walked backwards a few steps. Both Katherine and Jacob growled. Jacob was pushed back, Katherine standing up and glaring at him with her ruby red eyes. Bella felt more than saw Edward appear from the forest. He came out from the dark, his eyes far different from Katherine's.

_Great, the whole party's here now, _Bella thought, rolling her eyes. Edward covered the other side of Katherine, giving her no way of getting out.

"I think you should leave," Edward said quietly. She hissed.

"So this is the Edward Cullen." Katherine smirked. She was starting to walk away, but although Bella wanted to get rid of Katherine, she still had some questions to ask.

"Were you the one sending the text messages to me?" Katherine's face suddenly became confused, but she still kept her grace about her.

"I didn't send you anything," she hissed as she jumped in to the darkness. Bella felt her cell buzz as she watched Katherine run away. She dug it out her pocked and opened the message she had just received.

"I'm not who you think I am, Bella. I'm never who you think I am. From K."

The three stood there in silence. Jacob had gone in to the house to replace his shredded clothes. Edward was close to Bella, who was trying to control her breathing. She was more than shocked at the events that had just taken place than she had ever been shocked in her life. Her best friend was a werewolf. Edward Cullen was a vampire, and that didn't stop her feelings surge for him. Jacob went and sat on the other side of Bella, making Edward get up and stand a few paces from them.

"Do you have to smell so revolting, mutt!" Edward muttered as he flinched away from the smell. Jacob just glared at him, wrapping his arm around Bella.

"You can stay here tonight, if you want to?" Jacob said quietly to her, but she shrugged and stood up.

"I actually think I'm going to go with Edward. Alice can keep me company." Edward just nodded and suddenly he appeared in the driver's seat of her beaten Chevy. As Bella walked over to her truck, Jacob grabbed her by the arm, yanking her back.

"Bella, you can't seriously trust those _vampires_?" He said the word with much hate. Bella pushed away from him, but it didn't help her much.

"Jacob! Get off or so help me I will never speak to you again." His clutch loosened and Bella angrily stormed off to her truck. She got in and Edward started to drive.

"Did he hurt you?" Edward asked and Bella shook her head, almost confused by the question.

"What? No, he didn't hurt me, he's my friend." Most of the journey back to the Cullen residence was quiet. Bella had looked over to Edward a few times, but he seemed to concentrate on driving.

"Edward, why did you want me to go to the dance? Why do you even want to get to know me?" Bella said quietly. Edward didn't answer for a bit. He was wondering whether it would be better to lie or not.

"Alice saw you coming. She has a _gift_. She can see the future."

"Do you have a gift?"

"Yes, I can read minds," Edward swallowed hard at the words. Sometimes he felt like he was invading people's privacy. He was also very frustrated.

"Can you read my mind?" Bella asked as she edged a bit closer to Edward. He gave her a quick glance before returning his eyes to the road.

"No, and that's what frustrates me most. You're _different_."

"Hey, don't call me different, you're the vampire here," Bella chuckled, smiling a bit, and Edward gave a crooked smile. They arrived at the house, but remained seated in the truck. Edwards's eyes glanced over to Bella, looking in to her eyes.

"Bella, I want to try something if it's alright with you?" Bella nodded and Edward edged closer to Bella, feeling her slow hot breath on his neck. "Just stay still." His face moved closer to Bella's, her breath becoming heavier, more frequent. "Just stay still," Edward repeated. His stone lips touched hers now, the difference in temperature making Bella gasp. They finally kissed, her hands finding his scruffy bronze hair. Edward was careful not to touch Bella; he was already feeling a strong urge to bite her, the sweet scent of her blood coursing through his system. He didn't want to stop; she wanted this to last forever.

* * *

**Sooooo, what did you think? Haha, I'm a bit hyper, and I've been dying to say, do you not think it would be VERY awkward being Jacob, because he phases back naked in front of people he knows and it must just be embaressing! **

**Ahh, what do you think of Bella and Edward's first kiss? I know the way he says "just stay still." reminds you of their first kiss in Twilight, but i think its a good line to use ... and weirdly enough Taylor Swift- You Belong To Me came on on my iTunes when I was writing the ending...oooh maybe Taylor Swift likes a good ending? ;D**

**And finally theee best readers for reviewing-**

**twihard22**

**dolphindreaming**

**Sydneeannmarie**

**Cullenmadness**

**And of course the one and only...my little sis Beeksy22...Seriously I may as well dedicate this whole story to her because she reads every chapter and reviews...so this story is for my sis, because she loves Twilight sooooooooooooo FRIGGIN' (;D) much :D:D**

**And thankyou to all the readers who put me to their favourite stories, author etc...you know who you are :D  
**

**Remember to read and review :D THANKYOOOOUUUUUUU!  
**


	8. Alice The Outraged

**disclaimer- I don't own Twilight, if I did, I'd be rich :D There is a big note at the bottom that explains everything about short time between update :D**

**WARNING- Mild swearing in this chapter folks, so if you're offended look away now! XD  
**

* * *

"Bella, stop," Edward said quietly as he pushed away from Bella. She was breathing heavily, Edward forgetting she was only human. Her eyes wondered his face in search of what was wrong.

"What?" Bella questioned, looking up and down Edward's face.

"I have a strong urge to kill you right now. Let's not let that happen." He said this with a quiet voice, and Bella just followed him inside without asking any more questions. When they walked in, Alice immediately went up to Bella and hugged her tightly. Everyone else gathered around them, even Rosalie, who wouldn't really care if something did happen to Bella.

"Katherine is gone, Bella was unharmed," Edward said to the other Cullens. All Bella heard was Emmett's booming laugh, which came from the kitchen. He walked through and gave Edward a hit on the shoulder.

"Only been with Eddie a few days and already you're trying to get killed?" He got closer to Bella, whispering, "I don't blame you, he's quite the buzzkill." Bella giggled as Emmett looked at Edward and smiled at him innocently, but of course Edward knew what he was saying.

"I'm so glad you're ok. I was getting worried, especially thinking it was my fault when I let you just leave like that. And then I couldn't see your future and it was dark and-" Bella gave Alice another hug, cutting her off from saying another word.

"No, Alice, I don't blame you. I decided to go to see Jacob, and what happened to me would have been my fault." Rosalie just groaned.

"Not that I don't want to break up this whole reunion, we really need to go hunting, before I decide to eat this little ragdoll," she pointed at Bella, who stepped back a few paces.

"Ignore Rose, she's always like that," Edward whispered in to Bella's ear.

"Rosalie's right," Carlisle said, standing up from the sofa, "We need to hunt. If Bella is staying here tonight, someone will need to look after her, especially with Katherine. Who knows what she may do."

"Katherine was my friend. She wouldn't hurt me, would she?" Bella looked at everyone, who just stayed quiet. "Would she?" Bella repeated.

"She's a vampire now, Bella. Who knows what she will do. Her instincts will be different." Edward kissed the top of Bella's head.

"I'll stay with Bella," Alice jumped up in excitement, "I can wait to hunt tomorrow, Bella and I can have a sleepover night!" Alice seemed too excited. Bella groaned almost too loud as Alice dragged her up the stairs towards her bedroom. She heard all the other Cullens shuffle out the front door, moving swiftly off to hunt. Bella was almost surprised at herself for being so casual about the vampire scenario. She couldn't believe that in just a few weeks of knowing Edward Cullen, she had come to know of many things she had previously thought were fairytale myths.

"No, Dad. I'm fine. Alice and I are going to have a sleepover. Yes Dad, I'll be good for Dr Cullen and his wife. Yes, Dad, I really have to go now. Bye," Bella flipped down the phone casually as she walked over to Alice, who had a full kit of make-up that Bella found rather frightening.

"Your Dad's worried about us. He thinks you'll be annoying Carlisle and Esme," Alice chuckled to herself as she watched the vision play over in her head.

"Little does he know," Bella mumbled.

They spent most of the night doing each other's hair, make-up, and anything else Alice could improve on Bella. She gasped and giggled at the state of each of Bella's nails, and soon Bella looked almost unrecognizable.

"Thank you, Alice, but I really didn't need that."

"Oh, trust me Bella, you did."

Edward bit in to the meaty flesh of the deer, draining it of its blood. He could hear Emmett's laughter as he killed one, two, three animals in a row. He could hear all the other vampires around him.

"I got another one!" Emmett shouted, "I'm on a roll tonight!" Edward laughed at Emmett.

"Stop showing off!" Rosalie shouted back as she swoop down from the tree tops. She grabbed on to Emmett's back, kissing his neck, and then returning to the ground. Jasper was leaning against a tree near Edward, and he wiped off his mouth as he approached Jasper.

"Have you already fed?" Edward asked.

"Yes. I'm trying to keep a low intake of blood. It will help me body digest the blood better." Jaspers eyes flickered to the dark sky, gazing at the stars twinkling around Forks. Edward heard all the minds of the vampires fluttering about in his head, one in particular catching his awareness.

"I'm feeling a bit full myself. I'm going further up the mountain to have a rest. Don't wait up." Jasper nodded as Edward raced off to meet Victoria. She was too far away from the other vampires to notice her. As he reached her, he slowed down to meet her. He could tell she was angry, angry with him. She lunged at him in an instant, chucking him down on the ground unaware. He growled as he hit the stone, it cracking in several places. Victoria had him by the neck.

"I missed you," She whispered through her teeth as she kissed her way up his body. She tugged at his shirt, pulling his hair, but Edward didn't want any of it. He pushed her off his chest and stood up. Victoria tried to persist in gaining his interest. "I've been watching you. I see you have a new human. She smells so good. When are we going to drink from her?"

"We're not going to drink from her at all!" Edward growled, baring his teeth. Victoria got up and shoved him back down to the ground in one swift movement. She licked his chest, biting and nibbling at his body. He could feel the venom touch his skin. She pulled her face closer to Edward's, forcing her lips on to his. Edward couldn't help himself. He tried to stop, but everything was too much for him.

Carlisle and Esme entered the house along with a very playful Rosalie and Emmett and a more serious Jasper. Alice bounced down towards them, dancing her way to Jasper's arms.

"Where's Bella?" Carlisle asked as he shrugged off his jacket. He hung it up and went to sit down to read the newspaper. He was a clean eater, so he hardly spilt a drop of blood on himself during his hunt.

"Asleep in my bedroom. I got an airbed, seeing as we don't have any proper beds." Esme was looking up the staircase sighing.

"I forgot what it was like to have a human around us for so long." She sat down beside Carlisle and he hugged her with one arm.

"It is okay, my love. We haven't had a human in this house since-"

"Do not talk about that whilst Bella is upstairs. She might hear you," She hissed.

"Where's Edward?" Alice asked after a short silence.

"He went further up the mountain. He said he went to have a rest," Jasper said as he let go of the confused Alice. Her face went blank for a moment, everyone around her having small conversations. She blinked once or twice, her face creasing and her brows clutching together.

"Argghh! That bitch!" Alice screamed at the top of her voice. The room went silent for a minute or two, Alice balling her fists in anger. Emmett laughed.

"Did she seriously just say that?" Emmett whispered to Rosalie as she nudged him with her elbow. Everyone stared at Alice in amazement. Alice was usually perky, bright, and never a bad word had escaped her mouth until now.

"That is it!" Alice started to put on a coat, heading toward the front door. Bella came rushing down the staircase, stopping half way to gather her thoughts. She looked down at Emmett.

"Where is Alice going?" Bella asked him as he continued to laugh.

"Who knows? Someone's obviously pissed her off, and when the little pixie is mad-"

"Let's just say you don't want to be on the receiving end of those balled fists," Rosalie finished off. Bella ran out the front door after Alice.

"Alice, wait! What are you doing?" Bella called to her as she walked across the freshly green lawn.

"I'm going to kill a certain someone before he does something _very _stupid," Alice spat.

"Who? Edward?"

"Don't worry about it now Bella, just go back to sleep." Alice sprang in to the forest, making her way for the two vampires she was angry at.

Alice was considering what to do. She could rip their throats out? No, that wouldn't help. She had no idea why Edward was being this stupid. She could tell he love Bella, he just didn't want to show it. He was scared, and she could tell. She climbed up to where the two were. They were on the ground, kissing each other.

"Get a room," Alice said childishly as she shoved Victoria off Edward. Edward stood up, not surprised that Alice had known he was with Victoria. Victoria crouched down and growled at Alice.

"Oh please, Victoria. That whole 'rawr I'm a vampire and I'm coming to get you' routine is so old," Alice scoffed. Victoria stayed silent as she continued to talk. "And Edward, I really thought you'd be more descent and stick to one woman. I prefer Bella to be honest," Alice said looking up and down Victoria. Victoria stood up now, wondering what Alice was talking about.

"What is she saying? You're with the human? Bella?" She hissed. Edward nodded slowly. He walked a few paces forward towards Victoria.

"I'm in love with her, Victoria. You have to stay away from me." Alice grinned in triumph – she had finally got Edward to say the words. Victoria lunged towards Edward, growling, but was immediately shoved back by Alice. Victoria whined.

"I will kill that petty human of yours. I'll make sure you mourn over her for eternity!" Victoria hissed as she jumped off the edge, disappearing in to the woods. Alice sighed and laughed at her brother's shocked face.

"I'm stronger than I look, Eddie Boy."

Bella was pacing back and forth on the porch. She had gone to get her cardigan, using her phone from the pocket of her cardigan to try and call Alice. After numerous tries, she gave up. Her phone buzzed when she put it down, so she almost instantly grabbed it back up, pulling it to her face to see who it was texting her.

"_You have to die, Bella. You have to pay for the consequences of your actions. I'll see you soon. From K."

* * *

_

**Okay! Firstly I'd like to apologize for such a short time between this chapter and the last chapter being put on but I really wanted to put it on because I had been writing like crazy and actually really enjoyed writing this chapter****, especially with Alice and all. :D Plus I live in Scotland and I am about to go back to school from my summer holidays so I probably won't be able to update as much with homework and studying etc. I'll try to update at least once a month. **

**Secondaly, I have to give some credit to dolphindreaming, because they gave me the idea of Victoria and Katherine fighting, but it was a bit impossible to get those two to come together and have a reason to fight, so I thought it would be cool if Alice had a fight with Victoria, especially because you wouldn't expect it from her. :D Thank you dolphindreaming for giving me inspiration :D **

**Thirdly, I changed the title of the story because I didn't like Secret Liars as a title and I thought this was a way better title.**

**Erm...I'm trying to think if there is anything else...**

**OH YES...**

**CONTEST!**

** I am wanting to hold a sort of contest, where people pm or review saying what they like about Twilight, who their favourite character is, and if they were a vampire, what special gift would they have, and the person I think gave the best answer will become a character in a chapter of my story. Once I have chosen, I will send you a PM letting you know you have won ;) There is no closing date just now. :D**

**P.S Please put whether you are male or female and first name ONLY, as I need to know for the story :D **

**THANKYOU..REVIEWS VERRRRYYY WELCOME...I LOVE READING THEM AND REPLYING TO THEM! :D  
**


	9. Someone's Going To Pay

**disclaimer as always-I do not own Twilight.**

**Okay, so finally chapter 9, woop! Im excited because this is where it gets just that little bit more exciting! :D**

**ENJOY!  
**

* * *

Bella was sitting with Alice, Jasper and Edward. Rosalie and Emmett had already graduated, so the only Cullen's left at Forks high school were the younger three. They sat in the cafeteria on another rainy day. The table was full of food, but only Bella was eating it. She chewed helplessly on carrot sticks and cookies.

"Bella, stop worrying. As long as long as you're with us, no one can hurt you," Edward said as he kissed her on the forehead. She burrowed in to his chest, sighing.

"That's what I'm worried about. What happens as soon as I go home? Whoever K is could come after me, and Charlie." Bella shivered at the thought of her dad being in danger because of her secrets.

"I can watch your house at night. It'll be fine, honestly."

"Edward," Bella groaned, "you can't protect me all the time. There must be something I can do to make K leave me alone."

"If you don't mind me interrupting," Alice's shiny voice interjected, "Why is this K texting you in the first place? What's the secret that K is threatening to tell?" Bella thought about what happened. The burning pain of never having her mom around, all because of her mistakes, her lies.

"Bella will tell us when she thinks its right to," Jasper commented quietly. He made Bella feel more comfortable around the three vampires. Bella chucked a bit of cookie down on to her plate, sighing.

The day felt too long for Bella. She was so conscious of everything around her, that she kept checking every few seconds to just take a look around her. Everything was fine. She knew it. As long as she was with Edward, everything would be okay. But she was worried about when the sun went down. What would happen when she was alone and in the dark where no one would hear her scream? The worry made a deep hole in her stomach that was making her feel slightly nauseated. Finally the day was over, and she was standing beside the shiny Volvo, and her truck that looked crappy compared to it.

"What are you doing tonight Bells? Coming over to our place to wrestle me?" Emmett said jokingly whilst playfully punching her arm. Bella giggled and shook her head. She looked up at Edward.

"I spend too much time at yours, I think I should stay at my house tonight. Besides, I hardly get to see Charlie, and you would be able to stay with me, right?" Edward smiled and put his arms around Bella.

"I think I can make that work. I'll just go through your bedroom window if you leave it open. I'll have to go home first, but just leave your window open and I'll wait for you in your bedroom." He kissed Bella's forehead before driving away. Bella got in her truck and made her way home.

Charlie's cruiser sat outside the house, its wheels caked in mud. He must have been out today, Bella thought. She grabbed her bag and went inside, calling her father when she entered the house. His gun and belt was hanging up, so she knew he was around somewhere.

"Dad, I'm home." Bella heard a clanging noise of metal being bashed together. She wondered through to the kitchen to find Charlie 'attempt' to cook a meal.

"Bella! I'm glad your home, I'm not very good at this cooking thing." Bella laughed and took over from Charlie, trying to get rid of the burnt food.

"I'll make you something Dad; just hold on until I go put my bag upstairs." She put the pan in the sink and ran upstairs. She flung her bag on the floor and opened the window as far as she could get it. She looked out of it, her eyes searching across the forest, just in case Edward had decided to come early. As she knew he wasn't coming, she made her way downstairs to cook Charlie dinner.

Bella, that looks lovely," Charlie smiled as Bella put down the plate in front of his face. He started to dig in as Bella lightly chewed on her spaghetti.

"That's only because it's compared to your food, Dad." Charlie ignored her joking comment.

"So, you've been hanging 'round that Cullen boys house a lot, haven't you?"

"Yes, what's wrong with that?" Bella retorted, knowing he was about to go in to something serious.

"Well, are you two a thing now?" He asked as he took another string of spaghetti in to his mouth.

"You could say that. Yes, we're a _thing, _Dad." Charlie' face moulded in to a bit of a scowl, but soon stretched out in to a tried smile.

"Just, be careful, okay?" Charlie said, looking down in to his food.

"Careful?"

"Well, you know, now that your older, you'll be getting to that age where you become more ... _aware _of things, of boys. You'll want something, _more,_" Charlie choked out. Bella stood up from the table, shaking her head furiously.

"No, Dad! This is not happening! We're not having this talk!" Bella went over to the sink, dumping her plate in it.

"Bella, its necessary-"

"Trust me Dad, it's _not _necessary," Bella snorted. She started to walk up the stairs when Charlie shouted.

"Just be careful, honey!"

"I'm glad we had this talk," Bella shouted back sarcastically.

"Me too," Charlie mumbled. Bella continued upstairs until she was in her bedroom. She noticed it was now dark outside, and she could see a figure standing at her window.

"Edward?" She went to turn on the lights, and when she did, she was shocked to who she saw.

"Katherine? What do you want?"

"A hello would have sufficed," she said in her velvet voice, "I just wanted to say hello, catch up on the recent years."

"That's not what you want," Bella sighed, too scared to move. She shut the door quietly, before returning her gaze to Katherine.

"Okay, you got me. See, funny story, some crazy chick came up to me today and said she'd pay me to bring your body back to her. And I was up for it, because duh, it's money – not that I couldn't just break in to a bank or something. Anyway, so she wants you because of something. I'm not too sure what it was but she told me to tell you that 'you have to pay for the consequences of your actions' or something like that." Bella gasped as she remembered the death text she had got.

"K," Bella breathed. She now knew K was a she, and that K had sent Katherine to kidnap her.

"I know, same letter as my name!" Katherine smiled whilst twiddling her hair around her fingers. Katherine stepped a few steps closer to Bella, so they were practically next to each other. Katherine breathed on Bella's neck, smelling the scent of her blood. "K won't be too happy about me killing you, but your blood is just something else. Don't worry though," she whispered whilst running a hand through Bella's hair, "I'll make it quick. Think of it as a favour from a dear _friend_." Katherine edged closer to Bella's neck, her lips pulled back and her teeth bared. Bella felt it was over, that no one would be able to save her. Charlie would soon find her body, drained of blood, and she would be buried about and forgotten. Bella could feel Katherine's teeth on her neck, just waiting to puncture her skin. She closed her eyes and swallowed one more time.

"Bella," a voice said from behind Katherine, and she immediately turned around to see who it was. Out of creased eyes, Bella saw Edward. Of course, she thought. Katherine pushed Bella behind her, keeping her eyes on Edward.

"Sorry Eddie, I can call you that right?" Katherine started, but Edward just growled. Katherine licked her lips in satisfaction. "I need to borrow this blood bag for a while. She is the key to some big bucks."

"Please, give her back," Edward pleaded, his eyes shifting to Bella's.

"I'm sure you can live without her. Besides, it's not like you're actually in love with her," Katherine laughed softly as Edward kept his stare on Bella. "Oh, but you are."

"Please, don't hurt her." Katherine grabbed Bella by the neck, heading towards the window from which she had come from.

"Oh, it's not me who's going to hurt her, well, unless I get hungry." She giggled before flying out the window with Bella by her arm. Edward sighed helplessly as he reached out an arm towards the window. Someone had stole Bella from him. Someone was going to pay.

* * *

**DUN, DUN, DUHHH! What do you think? Erm, not much to say but thankyou for the reviews and stuff, but please if it's not asking too much could you review more? I read each and every review and I reply to every one of them :D So please if you like this story, review to help me keep on writing :D:D THANKYOU!**


	10. CONTEST! CONTEST!

**Hey everyone. I'd just like to remind you of the contest I am holding. All you need to do is send me a PM or a review to this chapter saying whether you are male or female, your first name ONLY (or if you really don't want to, a fake name you'd recognise was you) along with what your favourite thing about Twilight is, who your favourite character is and if you were a vampire and had a special gift like Edward or Alice, what would it be? If you win, you get to be a character in one of my chapters in my story! There is still no closing date because I want to get as many entry's in as I can. Good luck and hope you respond to this well. Thank you! XD **


	11. What Will Happen Next?

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

Edward rushed in to the house, slamming the glass door behind him. The whole house shuddered, and he saw Alice run through to the living room.

"Why the hell didn't you stop her?" Alice asked, waving her hands in the air. Edward walked back and force, trying to figure out what he was going to do.

"Because, Katherine would have hurt her!" Edward screamed at her, shaking his fists in anger. He couldn't believe himself, that he'd let her go.

"What's wrong?" Jasper asked as he walked through with Rosalie and Emmett behind him.

"Katherine's taken Bella to K, the one who has been texting her."

"It's about time," Rosalie muttered under her breath. Edward growled at her, and she immediately went quiet, intimidated by his anger.

"Have you seen anything else whilst I was gone, Alice?" Alice went quiet, closing her eyes to focus on her mind.

"I see a dark room. Katherine and Bella are there, and another person. That's all I can see," Alice said opening her eyes again, "I can't see the other person. It's as if they haven't decided anything yet, like they're invisible." Alice sat down on the sofa, waiting for someone to speak. Everyone was so quiet, except for Edward, who was pacing furiously.

"What can we do?" Edward asked, running his hand through his hair.

"Well, you must be able to track the scent of Bella, right?"

"Maybe," Edward mumbled.

"Then come with me," Alice got up and started towards the door. "The rest of you warn Esme and Carlisle and search Forks. We'll try to search for her tracks. Keep in touch." Alice and Edward headed out the door, the rest following behind them.

"Why do we have to search for her?"

"Rosalie!" Alice screamed, angry, "Don't do this now. It'll be easier if you search for her just in case Edward picks up a wrong scent. Just get a move on!" Emmett and a very reluctant Rosalie took off in one direction, Jasper in another. Alice and Edward started towards Port Angeles. Edward kept breathing in the air every few yards to catch the scent of Bella. He could smell her faintly, like she was a ghost travelling around him.

"She's in this direction," Edward pointed towards the North side of the city. Alice followed him. She kept checking for any signs of a vision coming on, wondering if they were ever going to find Bella.

"Edward, nothing is coming up. I can't see anything," Alice said, shaking her head slowly in worry. Edward turned to her, grabbing her lightly by the arms.

"We need to find her Alice. Without Bella, I'm nothing." Alice hugged her brother, holding him comfortingly. She felt her mind buzz, racing through a series of images, like it was sorting them out until it found the right one.

"What did you see?" Edward asked quietly.

"Bella, she was being dragged in to a warehouse. There was a woman waiting for her. I couldn't see her face or anything, just the womanly figure standing there, grinning." Alice started to follow the path in which she saw the warehouse. Soon, they reached it, and Edward wasted no time in breaking in to the building. It was large and dark, nothing inside but a bunch of boxes. Edward stepped quietly inside the window, as Alice followed.

"We should wait and call the others, Edward. We might need them."

"We'll be fine. I want Bella safe," Edward said whilst crouching against the boxes. He made his way closer to Bella's scent, her smell now stronger than ever. Across the warehouse, in an open space, Edward and Alice could see the three figures standing there. One small, slim figure, grabbed another by her arm, dragging her along. This must have been Katherine and Bella. The third, another womanly figure, was sitting on a big, wooden box. The lighting was all wrong, so they couldn't see who the woman was.

"Katherine, would you be a dear and get the lights," the voice hissed in a slow, quiet tone. Within an instant, the lights turned on, revealing who the third person was.

"Victoria," Alice gasped. Edward covered his mouth in shock. Her red hair was shimmering in the light.

"What do you want from me?" Bella whimpered, almost crying.

"It's not what I want from you, but more what you took from me." Right then, Victoria's eyes shifted to where Edward and Alice were crouched, and Katherine flew past Bella to attack them. They were blurs in Bella's eyes, and everything happened so quickly she didn't have time to see who won. Alice lay on the floor, kept down by a male vampire that had joined them. Edward was held back by Katherine.

"I'm as strong as a newborn," she whispered in to his ear. Victoria laughed, clapping her hands together.

"Finally you're here. I was beginning to wonder where you had gone to." The male vampire smiled. "Everyone, this is Riley, my _newest _creation." He grabbed Alice by the arms, holding her down so she was on her knees.

"Edward," Bella whispered, wondering if this was just a dream.

"Well done. That's exactly what you took from me. My Eddie Boo," She cooed at Edward, who growled in response.

"I'm not yours, Victoria. I am in love with Bella."

"This must be very confusing for you Bella. Please let me explain to you. I am Victoria. I _was _Edward's lover, you could say. When he met you, I thought he was bringing me a treat, but he wasn't. I got so angry when he said he love you, so I had to get revenge, this being the revenge."

"But what about the texts?"

"Well, really, they were just a bit of fun. I knew you knew Katherine, and I knew you thought she was dead, so I thought if I pretended I was her, being K, that it would freak you out." Victoria giggled.

"But, how did you know those secrets?"

"Oh, a vampire has her ways of finding things out."

"What happened Bella? With your mom?" Alice asked. Bella sighed, knowing this may be the only chance to say what happened.

"My mom died in a fire, a fire that I created. It was one night when Katherine, Jacob and I were hanging out."

"_Bella, you have to try this," Jacob laughed as he hung out the window with the cigarette in his mouth. Bella stood back having her hands in a 'no way' motion. Katherine joined him, taking the cigarette from his mouth, kissing him before smoking the cigarette. Bella had felt it was just them two now, because they tried everything together, and Bella wanted to be the way she was. _

"_Okay you guys, I'll give it a try. Just one smoke." Jacob handed Bella a new cigarette excitedly, Bella taking it between her two fingers. She went for the lighter, and flicked it up. She was lighting it when she breathed in, inhaling too much. She coughed and spluttered as she realized she had dropped the lighter on to her bed, setting it on fire._

"_What the hell did you do, Bella?" Katherine came back in the window, both her and Jacob trying to put it out. Bella stood there in shock, getting pushed out her room by Katherine and Jake. They were outside, watching the place burn._

"_What about my mom," Bella cried out, running for the house._

"_Leave it Bella. We can't go back in there."_

"We never even tried to save her," Bella mumbled. Katherine looked down as she remembered what happened.

"Well, that's such a touching story, but I'm afraid we have to get on with things." Victoria was next to Bella in an instant, looming over her. Katherine still held Edward tight, looking away. "This is going to be so easy. You're going to taste good." Victoria's hand clasped Bella's head, growling and bearing her teeth. Bella prepared for the worst, knowing that there was no one who could save her now.

"No!"

* * *

**What do you think ehh? lol, hope you enjoyed this chapter. I need to explain for the last chapter, some people were wondering why Edward didn't just take Bella and save her from Katherine. The backstory to this is that Alice saw a vision of it happening and warned Edward. Edward got to Bella's house too late and Katherine was already there, and he couldn't stop her taking Bella from him because Katherine threatened to hurt Bella if Edward tried to stop her. Hope that cleared things up for you guys ;D**

**Also, I have got a closing date for the CONTEST! The CONTEST will close on the 6th September 2010, where I will then review all the entry's and pick a winner, who ever that lucky person is! ;D Keep them coming in, the ones I have recieved so far are great, some of you have really answers :D **

**I think that is all, I think. Remember to review and PUT IN AN ENTRY FOR THE CONTEST! thank you!  
**


	12. The Scene Of The Crime

**Disclaimer-I do not own Twilight :D**

* * *

Edward screamed out in pain as Victoria gripped her hands ever so tightly on to Bella's head. Bella had her eyes closed as she wasn't too sure she wanted to see Victoria kill her. Katherine stood still behind Edward, still looking down over him. She wasn't too sure what to do. Could she be a part of this?

"Stop!" Katherine screamed, letting go of Edward and racing for Victoria. She darted forwards, pushing her hands on Victoria's and pushing her back against the cold wall of the warehouse. Victoria growled as she crashed against the wall, cracks appearing behind her back. Bella opened her eyes, wondering what had happened, but she didn't have time to think as she saw Victoria come towards her, anger and fury in her eyes. She was so close to her throat until Katherine pushed her away again. Riley growled as he kept hold of Alice, hoping not to add another enemy to the fight. Victoria had got behind Katherine, grabbing her throat and pushing her to the side. Katherine rolled across the floor and was stopped by a few large crates in her path. Bella was once in sight of Victoria, and she lunged once more. This time Victoria grabbed Bella's arm and twisted it. Bella screamed in pain as she felt her arm almost being ripped on. Edward heard her scream and grabbed Victoria by her shoulders, pushing her up against the wall so hard the warehouse shook. Bella was crawled up against some crates, and Edward realized he must have pushed her away too hard. Bella was unconscious.

"Bella! Bella speak to me!" Alice shouted from Riley's arms. Bella didn't move.

"I thought you loved me," Victoria sobbed. Edward remained expressionless.

"I _never _loved you, Victoria, I never did," Edward replied. His hands remained on her shoulders, gripping tightly. Edward suddenly jerked, ripping Victoria's arms off. There was a loud shriek, ripping through the atmosphere. Edward continued to rip of parts of Victoria, hearing the shriek until it was silent. He got a lighter out his pocket, throwing it down on to the limbs of a now finished Victoria. Riley just stared in amazement, backing up against some crates.

"What did you do?" He whispered. Edward took a few steps forward, sighing.

"It doesn't have to be the same to you. You can live."

"You killed her, you killed her!" Riley was shouting loudly, his hands covering his ears. "You'll never get away with this!" He jumped up on top of the crates, climbing swiftly to the top until he was at the window, jumping out of it. Alice was about to go after him, but Edward stopped her.

"Don't bother Alice. Bella needs help." Alice immediately forgot about Riley, rushing to Bella's side. She shook Bella, trying to wake her from her unconscious state. She bundled Bella's body in to her arms, starting to climb up the crates to the open window.

"C'mon Edward, let's go! Bella needs help." Edward was stood frozen, looking at Bella's lifeless body. Alice rolled her eyes in anger. "Edward!" His eyes snapped up to Alice's face, and they both raced out of the warehouse, Bella's body in Alice's hands.

They had got back to Carlisle with quick uncertainty. He had taken Bella to the study, laying her on a bed that Emmett had shifted from Alice's bedroom.

"Is she alright?" Alice asked as Carlisle shifted around the bed, searching Bella's body. Rosalie snorted.

"Let's hope not." Alice glared at Rosalie, her eyes digging in to her. Rosalie walked away to another room.

"She's got a few broken ribs. I'll be able to take care of it. Alice, go and see if Edward is alright." Alice nodded and went to the living room, where Edward was sitting, staring out of the window almost too still. Alice went and sat beside him, rubbing his shoulder.

"It was all my fault," Edward whispered. Alice sighed.

"It wasn't your fault. You saved her from getting ripped to pieces and drunk dry. You saved her." Edward groaned, and then turned around as he saw Carlisle enter the room.

"She's alright Edward. You can go see her now." Edward quickly rushed in to the study, shutting the door behind him. He stood at the door for a few minutes, watching Bella's confused face search the room. Her gaze caught Edward's worried face, and her eyes flickered with confusion.

"Edward, what happened?"

"I hurt you, Bella. I just meant to push you away but then I ... I didn't mean to-"

"Edward, calm down. I'm fine. It'll be okay." Edward walked up to her, brushing her hair from her face, kissing her gently on the forehead.

"You know I wouldn't be able to live without you," Edward whispered on to Bella's face. His words dance around her, soothing the pain that the medicine wasn't covering.

"I know, Edward, but I'm here now. I'm fine." She paused and wrinkled her eyebrows. "What happened to the other vampire, Riley?" Edwards face hardened.

"We think he headed somewhere of to the east. I'm not entirely sure where. Bella, I fear he might be coming back for me, or even worse, for you." Bella cringed at the thought. Not because he may be after her, but because she couldn't stand the thought of losing Edward.

"What are we going to do?"

"Everyone's keeping an eye on the situation. There is no need to worry. We'll handle it." He bent down once more to kiss Bella, going for her lips. They crushed together in a moment of passion. Edward tried not to fall in to her too far in fear of crushing her. There was a laugh came from the open window, and Bella gasped as she heard something bounce to the ground.

"Sorry, did I interrupt?" Jacob's voice came from the mass that had shaken the ground. Edward growled at the sight of him. "Are you alright, Bells? I heard what happened."

"Who told you?" Bella asked running her hand over the bed covers.

"Katherine stopped by. She was kind of upset, which I know is hard for you Bloodsuckers to be." He glared at Edward when he said this.

"Katherine came to you?" He nodded his head silently.

"She went to him because she felt she hadn't done enough to try and save you-"

"Wait, she tried to save me?" Edward nodded. "I have to see her, say thank you."

"You can, my love, but just now you need to rest." Rest sounded like a good idea to Bella, and within a few minutes she was fast asleep in the Study.

**

* * *

**

**Hi guys, hows it been going? :P Feels like it's been ages since I uploaded. So what do you think? I'm so glad that Katherine was nice and tried to save Bella. That decision of Katherine being nice wasn't actually me, but I dreamed up the whole warehouse scenario and that was how Katherine turned out, so maybe she is good after all :P and just to let everyone know THE COMPITITION IS NOW CLOSED. A big thank you to those who put in entries, I'll be looking at each and every one of them and decide a winner. The winner will be announced in the next few days so they can be in my next chapter. I was so excited about this competition so really a big thank you from the bottom of my heart :D This story would be nothing without you guys :D Also, I'm wondering if I should start a Twitter account for my fanfiction readers so they can follow the story etc. Let me know if it is a good idea. **

**THANK YOU! :P  
**


	13. CONTEST WINNER!

**Hey everyone! Erm, firstly I'd like to say a big thankyou as my story has just hit over the thousand mark on views so THANKYOU! Secondaly, this is mainly about the contest winner! I have been reading over all the entries and thankyou for the entries. They were all great, but sadly I had to put it down to one entry.**

**I'd like to congradulate Tamira (**Happy Emo Loves MUSE)** for winning the contest with her awesome answer! You will be a newcomer vampire for the next chapter in my story! Congratulations. **

**Another thankyou again to all the people that have supported me! **

**The next chapter will hopefully be up sometime in the next week or so! Sorry for the delay, but it will take some time to write.**

**BYEEEE! :D  
**


	14. Smash, Crash and Tumble

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight. I'm soooooooooooooooo sorry it has been ages. I will explain after this chapter.**

* * *

Bella woke on the bed. She seemed to be having a nightmare, something she didn't want just now. Her brow was lined with sweat, which was immediately wiped away by Edward's hand. She looked up and sighed.

"I can look after myself thank you," She groaned, sarcasm in her throat. Bella sat up and looked around the room. There was a dark, yellow glow. Jacob was sat outside, kicking some dirt up from the ground. Bella got out of the bed, walking over to the open door. Jacob looked over to her.

"Why don't you come inside, it's cold out here." She walked out towards him, pulling him in to a hug. She heard a small growl from Edward's lips, but ignored it.

"I can't. We don't know where that Bloodsucker is. We need to keep you safe." Bella rolled her eyes.

"I'm perfectly fine." They were silent for a minute. Jacob kept pacing back and forth, the shadows from the trees dancing around his feet. Bella had rested herself on a large stone cradled in the dirt.

"Do you ever consider me, Bella?" Bella's eyes grew a bit, her face keeping still.

"What do you mean, Jacob?"

"I mean, do you ever think we could be together?"

"Jacob, don't start this. You know it will always be Edward. I love him."

"But you love me," Jacob spat back, his teeth bearing, "we kissed."

"It meant nothing Jacob." Edward could hear from inside, keeping a distance from Jacob so not to beat him to the ground.

"It meant something, you know it did!"

"We are just friends, Jacob!"

"We are more than friends, Bella!"

"Stop it!"

"Help," A small voice came from the forest of trees. Both Bella and Jacob stopped arguing, and Edward rushed outside to see what had happened. There was a girl standing in the forest. Her hair was knotted with leaves, and dry, cold scars appeared on her face, which were quickly healing. "Please help."

Everyone was gathered around the stranger. She stood drenched and was shaking slightly. Alice was handing towels to her, delicately trying to wipe away the mud from her face.

"What's your name?" Alice asked quietly. The stranger scanned her face, but then relaxed as soon as she saw Alice was only trying to help.

"Tamira." Her eyes glittered in the light of the room.

"And you're a vampire?"

"Yes."

"What happened to you?" Emmett asked as he was huddled in the corner of the room. Tamira looked over to Emmett and smiled at the big lump of vampire. She giggled a bit, but then went serious again.

"I was attacked by another vampire. I was passing through and he suddenly just lunged on me, asking me where Bella was. I don't even know who this Bella is." Bella swallowed the hard lump in her throat. "I've only been a vampire a few months. I'm good. I never hurt anyone. I feed on animals mostly."

"What did this vampire look like?" Edward asked kneeling down beside her. Tamira's eyes fluttered a bit, trying to remember what had happened.

"Blonde, tall, kind of, and he looked really angry and sad at the same time." Everyone looked at each other, most started to leave the house to keep an eye on outside. Alice remained with Tamira, Edward and Bella. They sat and talked for a while. Especially Alice and Tamira. They talked about everything, from boyfriends to books.

"Are you hungry?" Alice asked Tamira. She nodded and in one swift movement Alice was back with a glass of blood. She sat it on the table, and Tamira simply opened her hand as the glass went firmly in to it, sliding across the granite worktop. Alice stared in shock.

"Edward! Come here." Edward rushed in to the room, followed by Bella.

"What? How did she do that?" Edward asked, reading Alice's mind.

"I can move things with my mind. Even when I've been human I could. It was _weird_," Tamira said, sipping on the blood.

"We need to keep her safe," Alice warned Edward. As they sat, Edward's face turned cold.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked.

"He's here! Get Bella!" Alice quickly moved to guard Bella. Tamira realised who was here and quickly moved her hands towards the windows. Everything shut and locked by her hands. She moved over to beside Alice as she was the only one she really knew. Riley passed the room on the outside, with the others who were following suite after him. Everything was quiet again, apart from the distant sounds of Emmett growling loudly outside the house.

"Edward, I'm scared," Bella said to Edward who was carefully stepping around the room. His eyes were searching the room wildly. Everything was silent, and there was a slight creeping in the room. Edwards's eyes went wide as Riley burst in to the room, crashing through the window. It had gone so fast, Bella had hardly had time to see what was going on. Riley had rushed forward to her, his eyes full of anger, but Edward had bulldozed him in to the floor. There was a loud crashing sound, followed by Edward's body flying in the air across the room. Riley had got up, but Tamira flicked her eyes towards a knife sitting on the worktop, and it swiftly dug in to Riley's arm. He screamed in pain as he tried to get it back out.

"Watch out Tamira!" Alice screamed as Tamira turned around to see Riley rushing towards her. He grabbed her by the throat, chucking her towards the worktop. She smashed against it, making it crumble to pieces. Riley had quickly got a hold of her arms, ripping them off and chucking them across the room. There was a ringing of screams in the air.

* * *

**Heyy guys...what did you think? I'm so sorry it has been ages, I've been so busy lately with school I've hardly had any time to write at all :O I know, I know, shocking. I'm really sorry if you hate me for leaving it so long, but I truely am sorry! The contest winner (**Happy Emo Loves Muse**) is featured in this chapter and will be in a part of the next chapter as well as this one. Thank you for your support. It means a lot to me! :D byee for now :D**


End file.
